Memoria
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Hinata diberikan kesempatan kedua bahkan ketiga hanya untuk kembali ke waktu sebelumnya dan mengubah takdir kematian Naruto? Mengapa-dia kembali dan terus kembali, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?/"Mata raven itu..."/"Sesuatu terjadi..."/Two-Shoot/Dedicated for 'NaruHina Tragedy Days #4'/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_I'm really trully take no provit_

**MEMORIA**

Type: [Two-Shoot]

Genre: Supernatural & Mystery/Tragedy/Romance

Warning: AU/OOC/GaJe/Weird Plot/**Misstyp bertebaran**/Penggunaan bahasa yang _poor_/etc

_...you can stop read from now if you don't like…_

…

*SHNX*

"…Hinata? Hinata-_chan_?"

"E-EH?" Hinata menoleh ke asal suara setelah sesaat tersadar dari lamunannya tadi.

"Kau ini…kenapa melamun?" tanya Naruto.

"_G-Gomen_..." jawab Hinata singkat, entah kenapa untuk sesaat ia tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia berhalusinasi.

"Apa kau tidak suka makanannya? Maaf, tapi menurutku restoran ini adalah tempat makan paling enak ke-3 di Jepang," lanjut Naruto takut ia salah, jujur ia tak mau Hinata sampai marah hanya gara-gara tak suka tempatnya.

Hinata tersadar. Ia baru ingat kalau ia dan Naruto tengah pergi untuk kencan pertama mereka. Ia ingat sewaktu sepulang sekolah Naruto mengajaknya untuk makan malam di restoran Ichiraku. Tapi…entah kenapa, untuk sesaat gadis itu tak ingat momen yang baru saja terjadi.

Apa yang ia ingat hanyalah mata, mata _onyx_ yang kelam bagaikan langit malam memandanginya dengan tatapan menusuk. Iris _amethyst_ Hinata langsung membesar dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Bahkan baru mengingat itu saja sudah membuat ia ketakutan setengah mati. Sebenarnya pemandangan apa itu tadi?

"…Kau…tak apa?" tanya Naruto yang perlahan mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang dahi Hinata.

"M-Mn…A-Aku tidak apa-apa," lanjut Hinata yang menepis pelan tangan Naruto perlahan lalu mengambil garpunya tapi tiba-tiba tangannya bergetar dan menjatuhkannya, ia takut…ia masih takut…mata kelam itu, menatapnya…entah dimana.

"Kau…yakin?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"U-Umn," jawab Hinata singkat.

Akhirnya Naruto pun menghela nafas dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan mengelus-elus kepala Hinata. Membuat gadis itu merasa dirinya seperti anak kecil. Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian mengambil sepotong _steak_ dengan garpunya lalu menyodorkannya ke mulut Hinata.

"N-Naruto-_kun_…H-Hentikan itu! A-Aku bukan anak kecil," tolak Hinata yang langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Berdasarkan hal yang kubaca di buku _The Jiraiya's Journey_, ketika pasanganmu merasa tegang saat suasana kencan maka buatlah dia senyaman mungkin dan baru setelah itu lakukan hal yang berbau romantis yang menunjukkan rasa perhatianmu pada pasanganmu. Nah, aku sudah mengelus kepalamu, sekarang kau tinggal harus menerima suapannya," terang Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Mnnh, N-Naru…" Hinata tersenyum dan dengan berat hati membuka mulutnya lalu membiarkan Naruto menyuapinya.

Hinata pun tersenyum senang dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ia merasa kalau Naruto benar, Naruto membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tidak canggung lagi. Tapi sebenarnya itu bukanlah rasa canggung—tetapi takut…dan panik. Naruto berhasil menenangkan Hinata dari rasa takutnya juga menghilangkan paniknya.

"Oh, kau mau lagi?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang tak melanjutkan makan sendiri setelah ia suapi.

"T-Tidak, t-terima kasih," tolak Hinata dengan wajah merona merah dan dengan cepat mengambil garpunya lalu memakan daging itu, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Beberapa lama mereka makan sambil berbincang mengenai kejadian sekolah pagi tadi. Tingkah Naruto yang polos danc ceria serta gaya berbicaranya yang seperti selalu memerlukan panduan dari sebuah buku berjudul '_The Jiraiya's Journey_' membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ia senang Naruto adalah pacarnya…orang baik yang perhatian padanya.

*TING*

"E-EH?" Hinata mendengar suara dentingan kecil, ia pun melirik ke belakang namun yang ia tatap hanya meja kosong, selain itu beberapa pelanggan berada jauh dari mereka, lalu darimana datangnya dentingan itu?

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"A-Aku mendengar suara lonceng kecil," ucap Hinata sambil melihat meja kosong yang bersebrangan dengan mejanya dan Naruto, tapi tidak ada apa-apa disana hanya ada meja kosong yang bersih.

"Hmn? Suara lonceng? Maksudmu ini?"

*TING*

Naruto membunyikan sebuah lonceng kecil yang ada di meja mereka tepat berada di belakang pot bunga kecil. Hinata melirik ada lonceng berwarna kuning keemasan yang ternyata sedari tadi ia tak sadari keberadaannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Seorang pelayan yang tiba-tiba datang menyapa mereka.

"Tolong _bill_-nya. Oh ya apa pakai _visa_ bisa?" tanya Naruto yang langsung mengeluarkan kartu itu dan pelayan itu mengangguk kecil dan menerimanya.

"Malam ini kau aneh sekali. Itu lonceng kecil yang pelanggan gunakan untuk memanggil pelayan. Mereka disini tidak membudayakan gaya berteriak dan sangat berkelas," lanjut Naruto dan Hinata pun mengangguk, mungkin ia hanya terlalu takut.

Naruto dan Hinata pun berdiri dari kursi setelah membayar _bill_ makanan. Hinata pun berjalan mengiringi Naruto, entah kenapa ia jadi berubah menjadi paranoid seperti ini. Hinata pun menarik nafas panjang kemudian mencoba membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya.

Mereka berdua berhenti di tepi jalan karena terlihat lampu untuk pejalan kaki masih berwarna merah. Beberapa mobil lalu lalang dengan cepat di jalan itu. Naruto merasakan kalau kantungnya bergetar dan ia pun mengangkat telepon yang masuk, sementara Hinata hanya termenung memandangi seberang jalan. Dan akhirnya—

Ia terdiam.

Apa yang ia pandangi sekarang adalah apa yang ia tadi tak bisa ingat. Terlihat seseorang laki-laki berdiri di seberang jalan tengah memandangi mereka berdua—tidak melainkan memandangi Hinata. Matanya yang hitam menusuk seiring aura gelap agak keluar dari tubuhnya. Hinata terpaku…ia tak bisa bergerak karena ketakutannya sampai di puncaknya. Siapa laki-laki itu? Dan kenapa ia seolah-olah mengintai Hinata. Tak sadar Hinata menggerakkan kakinya mencoba berjalan menuju pria itu karena rasa penasaran yang telah memenuhi kepalanya.

Sebuah truk tiba-tiba kehilangan kendali karena jalan yang licin dan ketika tidak bisa mengerem supir truk kehilangan kendali kendaraannya sehingga truknya pun terbalik dan dengan cepat siap menghantam Hinata.

…

"Hinata, awas!"

Naruto dengan cepat menarik Hinata namun sudah tidak sempat, tidak mungkin lagi menariknya tanpa tertabrak, maka Naruto pun dengan cepat memutar badannya dan terpaksa mendorong Hinata sekuat-kuatnya untuk bisa kembali ke tepi jalan dan—

*BRAKK*

Truk itu menghantamnya hingga tubuh Naruto terlempar beberapa meter. Hinata yang jatuh terduduk di tepi jalan kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya Naruto—tengah terbaring di aspal berlumuran darah di mulutnya. Hinata langsung berlari menghambur menuju Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya.

"…N-Naruto-_kun_? A-Apa yang terjadi? N-Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata menggoncang bahu Naruto yang terbaring lemah dan kemudian memuncratkan lagi darah dari mulutnya.

"…Kau menerobos lampu merah…dan hampir tertabrak truk yang kehilangan kendali…uhk uhk…" ucap Naruto terbata-bata karena tubuhnya serasa hancur berkeping-keping dan darah terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-Aku…A-Aku menerobos lampu?" Hinata hening, dilihatnya lagi diseberang jalan pria berambut raven tadi masih berdiri, kali ini ia tidak tersenyum melihat Hinata namun mukanya terlihat kesal dan seiring beberapa bayangan mobil lewat dengan cepat…pria itu menghilang.

Hinata terdiam ia duduk diam memandangi Naruto yang kini batuk darah. Dirasakannya tangan Naruto tiba-tiba menyentuh wajahnya dan kemudian mengelus pipinya, mengolesi pipi Hinata dengan darah yang ada di tangannya juga.

"Syukurlah…kau tidak apa-apa? Syukurlah…_kami-sama_…" ucap Naruto yang meneteskan setetes air mata dari sudut matanya dan tangannya yang tadi memegang pipi Hinata pun akhirnya jatuh.

"N-Naruto-_kun_…N-Naruto-_kun_…NARU?" teriak Hinata berulang-ulang mencoba membangunkan Naruto yang memejamkan matanya, beberapa orang mengerumuninya melihat Hinata memangku pria korban kecelakaan itu. Dan bulir-bulir air mata terus membasahi pipinya.

**XXX**

Ten-ten memandangi wajah Hinata. Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak saat itu namun raut wajah Hinata tak pernah berubah. Ia selalu murung dan tidak bersemangat dalam menjalani apapun. Terkadang ia melamun bahkan saat orang mengajak ia bicara.

"…Err, Hinata…bisa ambilkan kuas kecil itu?" tanya Ten-ten dan Hinata mengambilnya tanpa membalas sepatah katapun kata-kata Ten-ten.

"Emn…cat biru itu juga," pinta Ten-ten lagi setelah beberapa menit dan reaksi Hinata masih sama.

"Lap kecil disana," pinta Ten-ten lagi dan Hinata tetap mengambilkannya tanpa merespon kata-kata gadis bercepol ini dan membuat Ten-ten menghela nafas.

"…Sudahlah Hinata, lupakan Naruto! Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Lihat! Kau yang sekarang sudah kehilangan dirimu sejauh ini," omel Ten-ten tapi Hinata tak merespon.

"Lagipula…selama kau mengingatnya…suatu saat nanti kau pasti bisa bertemu dengannya," lanjut wanita itu lagi dengan nada sesal.

"…Naruto-_kun_…dia bersyukur aku tidak mati. Kenapa waktu itu aku tidak mati saja? Jika aku mati—"

*PAAKKK*

Ten-ten menampar keras pipi Hinata membuat gadis lavender itu terkejut. Di pegangnya pipinya yang merah karena tamparan gadis itu. Diliriknya Ten-ten yang ternyata tengah menangis—dia menangis? Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Ini kali pertama Hinata melihatnya menangis.

"NARUTO MENYELAMATKANMU KARENA IA MENCINTAIMU. BAHKAN IA LEBIH MENGHARGAI NYAWAMU KETIMBANG NYAWANYA," teriak Ten-ten.

"T-Ten-ten?" tanya Hinata.

Ten-ten menyelesaikan kegiatan melukisnya meski sebenarnya itu belum selesai. Ia memasukkan semua barang keperluannya ke dalam tas dan meninggalkan Hinata, tetapi sebelum ia melangkah keluar pintu ia terdiam sejenak kemudian berbalik menatap Hinata.

"Selamat Hinata! Dengan kau yang putus asa akan hidupmu, kau sudah sukses menjadi wanita menyedihkan yang bahkan tak pantas untuk dikasihani," ucap Ten-ten dan kemudian gadis itu pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata tak menyangka. Ten-ten, orang terdekat dengannya setelah Sakura sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ten-ten benar-benar tidak suka dengan ia yang bahkan tak menghargai hidupnya sendiri. Hidup yang sudah diselamatkan oleh Naruto.

Hinata perlahan membereskan perangkat lukisnya. Tapi sesuatu hal yang tak ia inginkan terjadi, ketika ia menyentuh kuasnya keluar sesuatu layaknya aura gelap dari kuas itu. Hinata terkejut dan menjatuhkan kuasnya kemudian dilihatnya di sudut ruangan seorang pria berambut raven dengan aura gelap yang sama memandanginya dengan rasa benci.

"…K-Kau?" Hinata terdiam tak mampu berteriak, ia hanya mundur dalam keadaan terduduk sampai ke sudut ruangan lainnya.

"Kau membuat pekerjaanku semakin rumit," ucap pria itu lagi yang kemudian mendekati Hinata yang sudah tersudut.

"K-Kau yang membunuhnya, k-kau yang membunuh Naruto. SIAPA KAU?" teriak Hinata pada laki-laki dengan aura gelap di depannya.

"Sasuke…_Shinigami_," balas pria itu dan kemudian warna matanya berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga pupil. Hinata terdiam menatap mata penuh kebencian itu dan akhirnya hanyut…ia hanyut dalam kegelapan…ia hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri.

…

Kesendirian…

…

Suara angin…

…

Kehampaan…

…

Apa dia sudah mati?

…

*SHNX*

…

…

"…H-inata…Hi..nata_-chan_?"

"…Hinata? Hinata-_chan_?"

"E-EH?" Hinata menoleh ke asal suara setelah sesaat tersadar dari lamunannya tadi.

"Kau ini…kenapa melamun?" tanya Naruto.

Iris _amethyst_ Hinata membesar saat ia melihat siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan kulit tan tengah bertanya dengan nada khawatir padanya. Benar, dia tengah kencan makan malam dengan Naruto. Naruto—ini benar Naruto. Tak terasa setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya melihat pria itu masih hidup. Pria yang ia cintai masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"NARU." Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto tapi karena terhalang meja ia hanya bisa memeluknya sebatas pinggang.

"H-Hinata…J-Jangan disini! Banyak orang," ucap Naruto yang sudah merona merah wajahnya karena beberapa melirik ke arah mereka.

"A-Aku m-merindukanmu…Naruto-_kun_," balas Hinata sambil terisak.

"K-Kita baru berpisah selama beberapa jam. Kenapa kau merindukanku?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan, entah kenapa apakah Hinata sedang sakit atau sedang dimabuk cinta sampai seperti ini.

"…Bagiku…serasa satu bulan," jawab Hinata yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ehh..emn..bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang?" tanya Naruto dan Hinata pun mengangguk.

Hinata mengambil garpunya dan makan dengan lahap. Naruto mengambil perlahan dagingnya dan menyuapnya perlahan sambil memerhatikan Hinata yang begitu bernafsu makan. Tapi ia senang, Hinata kelihatannya sangat menikmatinya dan ia senang ia tak salah memilih tempat. Ketika mereka menyelesaikan makanannya mereka pun membayar _bill_ dan keluar dari restoran.

Mereka berdua berhenti di tepi jalan karena terlihat lampu untuk pejalan kaki masih berwarna merah. Beberapa mobil lalu lalang dengan cepat di jalan itu. Naruto merasakan kalau kantungnya bergetar dan ia pun mengangkat telepon yang masuk, sementara Hinata hanya termenung memandangi seberang jalan dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia menarik tangan Naruto untuk segera pergi dari situ.

"…H-Hinata, aku sedang telepon," ucap Naruto.

"T-Tidak ada waktu Naruto-_kun_, jangan menyebrang! Kita memutar saja," pinta Hinata yang menggandeng Naruto terus menyusuri tepi trotoar melewati beberapa orang yang lalu lalang.

"H-Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata terus memaksa Naruto agar mengikutinya. Hinata dan Naruto pun berjalan melalui jembatan penyebrangan dan memutar cukup jauh dari tempat menyebrang yang ia lalui. Naruto melirik kesekitar, dilihatnya sebuah truk tiba-tiba kehilangan kendali karena jalanan yang licin dan—

*BUM..BEEP BEEP*

"H-Hei, Hinata. Lihat disana ada tabrakan!" tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah truk yang terbalik dan di tabrak dengan keras oleh mobil di belakangnya yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan truk itu.

"S-Syukurlah," ucap Hinata dan membuat Naruto hening mendengarnya, ia yakin kalau Hinata tadi berkata 'Syukurlah' seakan-akan mengharapkan tabrakan itu terjadi.

Disisi lain, jauh di bawah mereka…di seberang jalan tempat Hinata tadi melirik...Sasuke berdiri di penuhi aura gelap dan mata menatap penuh benci pada Hinata yang menghindarinya dan menyebrang lewat jembatan dari kejauhan.

"Hn…kau membuat pekerjaanku makin rumit…Hinata," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian menghilang di tengah gelapnya bayangan malam.

Naruto berjalan berdampingan bersama Hinata. Sesekali dilihatnya raut wajah gadis itu terlihat lega, seperti baru lolos dari sesuatu atau seperti baru berhasil atas sesuatu. Tetapi berlawanan dengan pengetahuannya, berdasarkan yang ia baca di buku '_The Jiraiya's Journey_', ketika seorang gadis terlihat lega saat kencan pertama terdapat dua kemungkinan; 1) Gadis itu senang karena dapat menjalani kencan pertama mereka tanpa ada masalah yang mengganggu atau 2) Gadis itu senang karena malam itu akhirnya berakhir. Jika itu kemungkinan kedua maka pasangan pria harus lebih agresif dan harus melakukan pendekatan lebih halus, dengan kata lain—kencan kedua.

"Sampai disini saja," ucap Hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"O-Oh ya," balas Naruto.

"_Oyasumi_, Naruto_-kun_," lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"T-Tunggu—" Naruto menarik Hinata kemudian mengecup singkat kening gadis itu dan membuat wajah Hinata merona merah.

"N-Naru-_kun_?" ucap Hinata.

"Besok adalah hari minggu. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan menemaniku jalan-jalan ke taman kota nanti?" tanya Naruto.

"E-EH, N-Naruto-_kun_ mengajakku lagi?" tanya gadis indigo itu balik.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk memenuhinya. Kau boleh…menolak kalau ada acara," jawab Naruto.

"Mnn, jangan khawatir...aku akan datang," ucap Hinata lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tunggu di depan _Myoboku Store_ ya. _Jaa ne- Oyasumi, Hime_." Naruto melambai pelan dan meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam memegangi pagar rumahnya sambil memandangi kepergia pria itu. Ia bersyukur semua sudah berakhir, ia pun masuk ke rumah dan bergegas untuk tidur.

**XXX**

*SHNX*

Hinata membuka matanya dan bangun dengan cepat. Dirasakannya kalau jantungnya tengah berdetak kencang seolah-olah sesuatu terjadi. Hinata melirik jam weker menunjukkan 06.27 A.M yang artinya ia masih punya kurang lebih setengah jam untuk bersiap pergi bersama Naruto.

Ia pun turun dari ranjangnya dan setelah selesai membereskan itu ia langsung menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuhnya. Selesai melakukan aktifitas membersihkan badan, ia pun keluar dengan tubuh berlilitkan handuk putih. Dibukanya lemari dan dipilah-pilihnya baju yang sesuai untuk saat ini. Hinata pun terhenti pada sebuah _tanktop _berwarna ungu muda dan memutuskan untuk memakainya dengan _jeans_ hitam membuat ia kelihatan cantik namun juga ada kesan kuat.

Hinata pun bergegas pergi menuju _Myoboku Store_. Hinata berjalan melewati beberapa pejalan kaki dan terkadang beberapa pria bersiul melihat penampilannya yang cukup cantik dan natural namun bagi Hinata sendiri ia tak bangga mendapatkan perhatian itu. Sekarang yang paling ia inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang menunggu di depan toko aquarium itu.

"…Tidak juga, aku sendiri baru sampai," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo pergi!" ajak Hinata.

Naruto pun berjalan berdampingan bersama Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang berjalan senang Naruto pun mengambil inisiatif dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, Hinata menyambut tangan Naruto dan mereka lalu berjalan mesra sambil bergandengan tangan.

Naruto dan Hinata pun hampir sampai di taman kota. Hinata melihat seorang pria berambut coklat panjang dan wanita berambut cepol melambai ke arah mereka dari kejauhan.

"…Naruto…" sapa Ten-ten.

"Neji, Ten-ten," balas Naruto dan mereka berdua pun mendekati Neji juga Ten-ten.

"Kulihat kau berjalan bersama," lanjut Naruto melihat Neji dan Ten-ten bergandengan.

"Hn, kau tahu…kali ini dia yang mengajakku," goda Neji dengan nada dingin dan membuat wajah Ten-ten bersemu merah.

"Ahahaha N-Neji memang bodoh ya?" Ten-ten mencubit tangan Neji membuat pria itu sedikit mengaduh.

"Senangnya. Kau tahu terkadang aku ingin juga Hinata yang sesekali mengajakku," lanjut Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, kau tahu berapa skor bola semalam?"

"Hmmnn…kalau tidak salah…"

Hinata tidak lagi begitu memerhatikan Naruto dan Neji yang sedang asik berbincang. Rasa merinding di belakang lehernya seakan menyuruhnya untuk melirik ke belakang. Iris _amethyst_ gadis itu terpaku saat melihat sedikit aura gelap yang merayap bagaikan ular di jalan dan menghilang di balik gang.

Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gang kecil itu dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang sedang asik berbincang. Dan saat Hinata masuk ke dalam gang ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Hinata terus berjalan masuk namun tak ada seorang pun disana, mungkin itu hanya firasatnya. Tapi saat ia berbalik—gadis itu dikejutkan oleh seorang pria berambut raven yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"S-Sasuke? Namamu Sasuke…'kan?" ucap Hinata pada pria dingin itu namun Sasuke tak menggubrisnya.

"Berhenti membuang waktuku, gadis bodoh!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Tak berapa lama beberapa mur dan sekrup dari papan reklame yang ada di atas mereka terlepas dengan sendirinya dan papan itu pun mulai longgar sehingga pada akhirnya jatuh dengan cepat ke bawah. Hinata hanya bisa terpaku melihat apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Sebentar lagi…dia akan mati—

"Hahaha kau tahu 'kan aku selalu mendukung _Hidden Leaf FC_. Pemain mereka semuanya hebat," lanjut Naruto.

"A-Ah…dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang baru sadar kalau Hinata tak ada di belakangnya.

"Hmn? Aku rasa tadi aku melihatnya di sini?" kata Neji lagi.

"N-Neji? Suara apa itu?" tanya Ten-ten mendengar suara _kriet_ seperti besi yang mau patah terdengar cukup nyaring di sekitar mereka.

Naruto dengan cepat melirik ke belakang dan ada sebuah gang kecil, tanpa menunggu lama lagi Naruto langsung berlari menuju gang itu dan didapatinya Hinata tengah memandangi papan reklame yang besar dan tengah jatuh menuju ke arahnya. Naruto dengan cepat berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Hinata lalu mendorong gadis itu hingga terlempar jauh dari tempatnya namun Naruto sendiri tak sempat menghindar lagi dan—

*BLAM*

Papan itu menghantam tubuhnya disusul beberapa benda yang ikut jatuh karena papan reklame itu seperti beberapa pot bunga besar dan pecahan-pecahan kaca serta beberapa kotak-kotak berisi alat tidak terpakai yang biasa orang taruh di atap. Naruto pun tak bisa bergerak lagi karena seluruh tubuhnya serasa patah semua sementara Hinata akhirnya tersadar dan berlari menuju Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_…NARU?" teriak Hinata yang mencoba menarik Naruto keluar dari reruntuhan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neji yang langsung menghambur menggeser papan reklame itu dibantu Ten-ten juga Hinata yang memindahkan beberapa benda sisanya.

Hinata memandangi Naruto yang terbaring berlumuran darah di mulutnya. Beberapa luka-luka di tubuhnya disebabkan pecahan kaca yang ikut jatuh serta beberapa memar karena alat-alat berat yang juga ikut jatuh.

"…Kau…tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang mencoba memegang pipi Hinata dengan tangannya yang lemah dan berlumuran darah serta disertai dirinya yang tengah batuk darah pula.

"A-Apa yang terjadi, Naruto?" tanya Hinata balik sambil menangisi Naruto, ia pikir ia telah membuat Naruto menghindari kematiannya namun Naruto malah kembali ingin pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau hampir tertimpa papan reklame. Tapi syukurlah…syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Aku akan menelpon rumah sakit," ucap Neji yang langsung mengambil _handphone_ miliknya dan menelpon Ambulan.

"Naruto-_kun_—kumohon bertahanlah! NARU." Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto dan Naruto menyambut pelukan gadis itu lalu mengelus rambutnya sebentar, tak berapa lama Naruto memejamkan matanya dan tangannya pun terjatuh.

"NARU!" teriak Hinata histeris melihat pria yang ia cintai sekali lagi mati di hadapannya.

"Hinata…" Ten-ten memeluk Hinata dan Hinata pun beralih menangis di pelukan Ten-ten.

"Sial…kita…terlambat," ucap Neji dengan nada sesal dan meremas _handphone_ miliknya.

Sementara mereka bertiga menyesali kematian teman dan kekasihnya. Dari atas bangunan seorang pria berambut raven menatap benci pemandangan tersebut. Ia hanya mendecih melihat gadis berambut lavender itu, karena kali ini pekerjaannya malah menjadi dipersulit.

…

…

**::To Be Continue::**

**...**

_**A/N:**__ Kurang terasa kekejaman dan kesedihan dan ke-Tragicnya? Gyu aja udah nangis dari tadi coz udah habis 1 kilo ngupas bawang n 1 kilo lagi buat chapter dua ^^ #ngga koq bcanda kk. Mohon reviewnya ya, jangan khawatir nangis soalnya endingnya ngga terlalu bad koq…masih bisa ^^a. Untuk Ch2 akan di-update paling lambat besok atau lusa (*soalnya lewat HP nih) Mohon review, kritik, dan sarannya kk"&senpai semua. Sankyuu udah mampir, Jaa- ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak atas kritik dan saran di chapter sebelumnya. Sekali lagi Gyu mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika reader semua harus terganggu dengan typo yang bejibun ^^ enjoy the story...  
_

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_I'm really trully take no provit_

**MEMORIA**

…

Ruang tamu Hinata. Beberapa orang yang semuanya adalah teman Hinata tengah duduk memperbincangkan sesuatu. Entah ada rasa khawatir dan juga takut menyelimuti ruangan itu saat Sakura pertama membuka topik pembicaraan dan menjadi perhatian semuanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Hinata menjadi aneh," ucap Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tenten.

"Dia sering menangis di pojok kamar dan menggambar hal-hal yang menurutku menyeramkan, aku saja sekarang sampai takut hanya untuk melihat apa yang ia kerjakan di kamarnya," jawab Sakura yang kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa kertas kumal dari tasnya.

"Salah satunya seperti ini," ucap Sakura sambil mengeluarkan dua kertas. Satu menunjukkan wajah seorang pria berambut raven ala emo dengan mata yang sangat kelam dan yang kedua adalah sebuah bulatan besar berwarna merah dengan tiga buah titik seperti angka 9 melingkar di dalamnya.

"Apa dia trauma?" tanya Tenten yang langsung mengambil dua kertas itu.

"Berbeda dengan apa yang aku alami. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku ingin pergi ke kamar Hinata, kulihat ia duduk di lantai dan menyandarkan dagunya pada ranjang kemudian memutar sebuah kotak musik kecil dan memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Benar-benar menakutkan," lanjut Ino dengan pelan.

"Menurutku, kita perlu menarik ia ke keramaian untuk membantunya melupakan pengalaman itu," pikir Shikamaru.

"Aku setuju denganmu," seru Temari.

"Tapi apa dia mau kembali bersosialisasi sedangkan keadaannya tengah seperti itu. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita tinggalkan ia sendiri dulu?" tanya Neji.

"Kemungkinan traumanya akan semakin parah jika ia selalu sendirian. Jika ada teman yang menemaninya maka trauma ia akan segera sembuh," jawab Temari.

Disisi lain, Hinata tengah merenungi hal yang menimpanya sekarang. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke membawanya kembali jika itu hanya untuk melihat Naruto mati sekali lagi. Kenapa Sasuke memberi Hinata kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto kalau ia membuat Naruto harus mati karenanya.

Tak beberapa lama Hinata menangis tiba-tiba disudut ruangan muncul sebuah aura gelap dan membuat Hinata terkejut. Hinata mundur ke sudut lain memandangi aura itu mulai menumpuk makin banyak dan tinggi hingga membentuk seorang laki-laki. Sasuke.

"Apa maumu? APA MAUMU?" teriak Hinata.

"Itu suara Hinata," balas Neji yang di luar ruangan.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Ino, Tenten, dan Temari yang menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Hinata namun tak ada jawaban.

"APA YANG KAU MAU?" teriak Hinata lagi.

"Gawat, sesuatu terjadi," ucap Shikamaru.

Hinata memandangi Sasuke dengan penuh ketakutan, bagaimana bisa Sasuke melakukan ini padanya. Kalau memang benar ia _Shinigami_ kenapa Sasuke tak mencabut nyawanya sekarang juga tapi malah mengembalikannya ke waktu semula. Waktu dimana ia menyelamatkan Naruto dari kematian mereka. Apakah tujuan Sasuke adalah agar Hinata bisa selalu menyelamatkan Naruto dan menghindarkannya dari kematian? Tapi kenapa, jika tujuan Sasuke sebenarnya hanyalah untuk membunuh.

"Kau…harus pergi," ucap Sasuke pelan dan matanya pun berubah merah dengan tiga pupil.

Hinata terdiam menatap mata penuh kebencian itu dan akhirnya hanyut kembali dalam kegelapan dan hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia seakan-akan kembali terhalusinasi oleh Sasuke, dan ini tidak hanya terjadi sekali. Ia telah pernah merasakannya…karena itu setelah ini ia tahu…apa yang ia harus lakukan.

"Dobrak saja," ucap Neji yang melirik Shikamaru.

*BUMMM*

Engsel pintu itu terlepas dan pintu itu terlempar sampai menghantam jendela kamar Hinata. Semuanya masuk dan melihat kalau ruangan itu kosong, tak ada siapapun disana. Neji dengan cepat berlari ke arah pintu yang lepas itu takut kalau Hinata terkena timpaan pintu namun Neji tak menemukan Hinata, tak ada siapapun disana.

"Aku rasa…aku yakin aku mendengar suara Hinata disini." Sakura berjalan sekitar ruangan dan membuka jendela tapi tidak ada siapapun diluar dan jendela itu saja terkunci rapat.

…

…

*SHNX*

Hinata membuka matanya dan bangun dengan cepat. Dirasakannya kalau jantungnya tengah berdetak kencang karena gugup. Hinata melirik jam weker menunjukkan 06.27 A.M yang artinya ia masih punya kurang lebih setengah jam untuk bersiap pergi bersama Naruto.

Ia pun turun dari ranjangnya dan setelah selesai membereskan tempat itu ia langsung menuju lemarinya dan mengambil bajunya dan jaket lavendernya kemudian menggantinya. Ia mengambil parfum di meja rias kamarnya dan memakainya untuk menyamarkan bau tubuhnya kemudian bergegas pergi.

Ia berlari dengan cepat melewati beberapa orang, dilihatnya Naruto tengah berjalan menuju _Myoboku Store_ sambil memencet _handphone_ miliknya dan ia pun meneteskan air mata bisa melihat pria itu lagi lalu tanpa menunggu lama ia menabrak Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

"H-Hei…H-Hinata-_chan_? S-Sejak kapan kau? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus rambut lavender Hinata merasakan kalau gadis itu tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"K-Kumohon, Naruto-_kun_. Bisakah kita pergi? Kumohon," pinta Hinata sambil terus terisak.

"Kita memang akan pergi ke taman 'kan?" hibur Naruto dengan suara lembut mencoba menenangkan gadis jelita ini.

"S-Sekarang…k-kumohon s-sekarang saja," pinta Hinata dan menatap iris_ blue sapphire _milik Naruto dalam-dalam, Naruto sendiri tak tega melihat air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang ya, dengan satu syarat…kau harus tersenyum!" ucap Naruto sambil menghapus air mata Hinata dan Hinata pun berhenti menangis lalu perlahan tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju taman, sedikit lebih cepat dari yang Naruto rencanakan tapi Hinata sendiri yang memintanya. Entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa ada yang salah dengan Hinata tapi ia mencoba menepis prasangka buruk itu dan berpikir kalau mungkin Hinata hanya sedang tidak ingin jauh-jauh dengannya.

"Hinata…kau terlihat pucat," sapa Naruto sesaat setelah mereka memasuki taman.

"Mnn, b-bolehkah aku bertanya?" pinta Hinata dan Naruto mengangguk kecil, Hinata pun duduk di ayunan sementara Naruto berdiri di sampingnya.

"A-Apa yang akan Naru lakukan untuk meyakinkan seseorang jika Naru tahu dia mungkin tidak akan percaya?" tanya Hinata.

"…E-to, apa ya? Aku akan berusaha terus untuk mencoba meyakinkannya tapi kalau menurutku dia orang yang tidak mungkin memercayai hal seperti itu atau kenyataan itu adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak ingin dia dengar maka aku akan memendamnya sendiri," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum senang dan menggaruk kepala pirangnya.

"B-Begitu…" jawab Hinata dengan pelan.

Naruto tersenyum memandangi gadis itu, entah kenapa Hinata terlihat lebih murung ketimbang biasanya. Dan sebenarnya menurut panduan dari buku ini adalah momen yang tepat untuk melakukan _**itu**_ dan menghiburnya.

Naruto pun berdiri dengan lututnya lalu memegangi kedua pundak Hinata dan mencium bibir ranum gadis itu pelan. Hinata yang merasakan manisnya bibir lembut Naruto pun meneteskan air mata, mengingat seluruh momen yang ia alami hingga sampai sekarang. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menangkap kedua tangan Naruto dengan tangannya lalu menggandengnya erat dan terus mencoba untuk hanyut dalam harmoni itu. Tapi—jujur dalam hati nuraninya ia tak sanggup, ia ingin menjerit karena ia tak rela jika keadaan bahagia ini harus terpisah, jauh dalam hati Hinata hanya ada Naruto.

_**Kenapa mereka harus terpisah jika mereka ditempatkan dalam keadaan untuk bisa terus bahagia?**_

_**Kenapa mereka harus dipisahkan jika cerita cinta mereka telah diciptakan?**_

_**Kenapa tidak dari awal saja mereka tidak perlu dipertemukan jika harus berhadapan dengan akhir yang menyakitkan?**_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus menggerogoti hati kecil Hinata dan karena begitu sakitnya Hinata tak tahan lagi lalu melepas gandengan tangannya dan memeluk leher Naruto. Ia tak ingin dirinya harus berpisah lagi, ia tak ingin dipisahkan lagi, ia terus mencoba untuk merengkuh Naruto erat namun pada akhirnya Naruto sendiri yang melepaskannya.

"…Apa ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi? Aku tak ingin melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini." Naruto menghapus air mata yang terus turun dari pelupuk mata Hinata dan memeluk gadis lavender itu.

"K-Kumohon Naruto-_kun_…mulai sekarang bisakah kau selalu ada disampingku. Jika kau benar mencintaiku bisakah kau selalu ada di sampingku?" tanya Hinata sambil terus terisak dalam pelukannya dan Naruto pun hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Apa kau meragukan perasaanku? Apa kau takut aku meninggalkanmu setelah aku menciummu. Aku berjanji akan terus berada di sisimu, hingga nanti dan sampai nanti," ucap Naruto meyakinkan Hinata hingga emosi yang bergejolak dalam hati gadis itu perlahan mereda.

"…Wah, senangnya."

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati Neji juga Tenten berada di belakang mereka. Jangan-jangan? Apa Neji dan Tenten melihat mereka berdua melakukan itu? Naruto melihat Tenten hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng dan Neji tersenyum senang—tunggu Neji tersenyum?

"Melakukan hal seperti itu di tempat umum, cukup berbahaya _lho_," ucap Tenten sambil mendekati mereka berdua bersama Neji dan tersenyum.

"Dan cukup berani," lanjut Neji.

"A-hahaha…a-aku rasa aku tak bisa menahannya," lanjut Naruto dengan polos dan membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Neji namun ia masih tetap tersenyum.

Neji pun berjalan dan menggandeng leher Naruto lalu menariknya sedikit kesamping kemudian berbisik, "aku…bersumpah, aku akan menarik tulangmu keluar dari dagingmu dan mematah-matahkannya kemudian mencincangmu kecil-kecil jika kau meninggalkannya setelah melakukan itu," ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum dan membuat Naruto ngeri.

"Hei, kalian tahu? Sewaktu kami dalam perjalanan kemari, tiba-tiba ada sebuah papan reklame yang jatuh dengan keras di dekat gang yang berada tidak jauh dari jalan masuk ke taman," lanjut Tenten dan membuat Hinata menunduk dan Naruto melirik gadis itu, Naruto merasa kini sudah jelas dan ia mulai mengerti keadaan Hinata.

"Oi, gadis bodoh. Kita harus segera membeli kue untuk Gai-_san_ kau ingat?" ucap Neji dingin.

"Ahh ya, _gomen ne_ Hinata, Naruto, kami harus pergi. Dosen kami meminta kami untuk membelikan kue dalam rangka perayaan tahun baru nanti," lanjut Tenten dan mereka berdua pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu…jangan lakukan hal aneh di tempat gelap…ya?" ucap Neji dengan nada menyindir dan seringai membuat Naruto meneguk liurnya kalau sampai Neji mematahkan lehernya.

"Nah, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Naruto dan Hinata berdiri dari ayunan itu lalu melangkah pergi bersama.

**XXX**

Naruto memandangi Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya. Hinata seakan-akan takut berjalan di trotoar bersamanya. Sebagai bukti genggaman tangannya pada tangan Naruto akan bertambah erat saat beberapa mobil lalu-lalang melewati mereka. Naruto pun menghela nafas kecil dan ia mencoba bertanya sekelumit hal dalam pikirannya.

"Emn, Hinata…aku ingin bertanya," pinta Naruto.

"Mnn." Hinata mempersilahkan.

"Sewaktu kita makan malam…juga sewaktu kita berjalan ke taman. Apa kau tahu, ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi?" tanya Naruto dan langsung kena dalam hati Hinata. Gadis itu pun bingung apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Maksudku, aku dengar kau bilang 'Syukurlah' saat kita menyebrang di jembatan. Kau tahu jika kita tak menyebrang disitu mungkin kita akan terkena kecelakaan itu. Dan juga kau memohon untuk pergi ke taman lebih cepat, maksudku…meski kau lama bersiap-siap kau bukan tipe wanita yang telat dengan jadwal…'kan. Setelah itu Tenten bercerita kalau ada papan reklame yang jatuh…apakah…kau tahu semua kejadian itu?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Hinata pun mencoba bercerita namun saat ia ingin mengatakannya ia melihatnya seorang anak kecil di seberang jalan melambai padanya. Tunggu—itu Hanabi, adik Hinata. Hinata terkejut bahwa ada seorang pria raven bersamanya, yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Hinata menyebrang bahkan tak melihat jalan menuju mereka berdua namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mendecit karena tak bisa mengerem entah karena sesuatu hal. Naruto menyadari hal ini dan berlari menuju Hinata, kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menyebrang?

"Hinata," teriak Naruto yang mencoba menolong gadis itu.

Saat semua momen itu berada di detik terakhir, waktu pun terhenti. Bayangan Hanabi menghilang dan Hinata masuk ke sebuah dimensi dimana semuanya gelap dan hampa lalu terlihat Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang hanya bisa memandanginya penuh ketakutan.

"K-Kau ingin membunuh Naruto-_kun_ lagi 'kan? Katakan kenapa kau melakukan semua hal ini, Sasuke! Kenapa kau terus menerus menyiksa hatiku?" tanya Hinata dan Sasuke pun menghela nafas.

"…Aku sudah melanggar ketentuan seorang _Shinigami_ dimana kami tidak boleh berbincang lama dengan manusia. Akan kujelaskan satu hal, Hinata. Kau sudah mati," ucap Sasuke dingin dan membuat Hinata terdiam, membuka dalam memorinya.

"A-Aku sudah mati? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Hinata yang tak percaya.

"Hn, malam itu harusnya kau sudah mati. Kondisimu sangat sehat karena itulah aku tak diperbolehkan mendekatimu. Peraturan menyebutkan bahwa _Shinigami_ tak diperbolehkan mendekati lalu mencabut nyawa seseorang yang sehat. Apa yang kami lakukan hanyalah menggerakkan momen waktu dan menciptakan sebab seorang manusia mati atas kehendak-Nya. Itu sudah menjadi perjanjian antara **Dia** dan kami para _Shinigami_. Kami tak ingin manusia membenci _Shinigami_ karena kami mengambil nyawa mereka dan membawa mereka kembali kepada-Nya. Karena itu **Dia** menjelaskan bahwa **Dia** akan menciptakan suatu sebab manusia itu mati dan kami bisa mengambilnya jika orang itu sakit keras atau terluka dan semacamnya," terang Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak buat aku sakit saja atau buat aku meminum racun?" teriak Hinata.

"Hn. Sekarang aku akan bertanya padamu, Hinata. Logis 'kah tiba-tiba virus kanker yang mematikan menyerangmu dan membuatmu mati? Apakah kau bisa meminum racun tanpa sebab atau tanpa seseorang yang menaruhnya di makananmu? Hanya manusia yang bisa membunuh manusia terkecuali **Dia** menginginkan kami sendiri yang melakukannya. Semua yang kami lakukan atas dasar kehendak-Nya," ucap Sasuke dan Hinata pun terdiam lalu terisak.

"Dan pria itu telah mengganggu dua kali momen yang kubuat. Tapi aku yakin ini juga adalah kehendak-Nya," lanjut Sasuke membuat Hinata terdiam agak lama.

"…Apakah…aku boleh meminta satu permohonan saja?" pinta Hinata.

"Katakanlah! Tetapi aku tidak berjanji bisa mengabulkannya, hanya **Dia** yang bisa menjawab apa kehendakmu," sahut Sasuke.

"…Aku mohon, aku ingin Naruto-_kun_ tidak terluka. Aku ingin ia tak terluka sedikitpun bahkan segorespun saat kau membawaku pergi…Aku mohon padamu agar ia tetap bahagia meski ia tak lagi menjalani hari-harinya bersamaku, aku mohon berikanlah ia gadis yang baik yang bisa menghapus kesedihannya. Aku mohon…_kami-sama_," pinta Hinata pada Sasuke dan pada **Dia** yang kuasa.

"…Sudah selesai. Permintaanmu dikabulkan, sekarang pria itu takkan bisa mengganggumu kepergianmu lagi. Dengan perantaraan kau sendiri yang melakukannya," terang Sasuke lalu Sasuke pun menghilang dan Hinata kembali ke detik semula.

…

…

*SHNX*

Sebuah mobil mendecit karena tak bisa mengerem entah karena sesuatu hal. Naruto menyadari hal ini dan berlari menuju Hinata, kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menyebrang?

"Hinata," teriak Naruto yang mencoba menolong gadis itu.

Hinata memandangi Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya. Dia bersyukur Tuhan telah memberikan ia kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu pria sebaik Naruto. Ia bersyukur Tuhan menciptakan Memoria untuknya dan Naruto. Satu hal yang ingin ia katakan juga bahwa ia bersyukur ia telah menyatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Naruto. Setidaknya Naruto harus bahagia meskipun tidak bersamanya.

Naruto menggapai Hinata namun Hinata memegang tangan pria tan itu dengan tulus lalu menatapnya dengan satu senyuman. Naruto terdiam menyadari betapa manisnya senyuman Hinata saat itu, gadis yang ia lihat menatapnya sewaktu pertama menyatakan cinta padanya. Ini adalah wajah manis Hinata yang berhasil menaklukkan hatinya saat itu.

Kenapa? Kenapa Hinata menepis tangannya? Kenapa Hinata menolak ia yang mencoba menolongnya?

Hinata pun mendorong keras dada Naruto kembali ke tepi jalan dan sebuah hantaman keras membuat senyuman terakhir Hinata yang Naruto pandangi lenyap seketika. Apakah gadis itu pergi? Kenapa? Naruto terdiam, kenapa ia tak bisa menyelamatkan gadis yang paling ia cintai dan gadis yang paling menyayanginya. Senyuman itu…

…

"_N-Naruto-senpai_._ A-Aku…H-Hyuuga Hinata…"_

"_Ah, Hinata? Oh kau yang dari kelas X.D. Kalau tidak salah kau adik Neji yang mau ikut ekskul Judo kemarin 'kan? Ada apa Hinata?"_

"_A-Aku s-sebenarnya…"_

"_Ah maaf, kalau formulir dan pendaftaran semua dengan Neji. Aku yakin kau tahu dimana bisa menemukannya."_

"_Se-Sebenarnya b-bukan seperti itu. A-Aku…A-Aku…A-Aku me-melihat pertandingan Judo tingkat nasional yang Senpai ikuti. A-Aku m-mau me-mengucapkan se-selamat…a-atas k-kemenangan Senpai…"_

"_Ore? Kau melihatnya ya, terima kasih ya sudah membantu mendukung."_

"_H-Hai. S-Sebenarnya…a-ada yang ingin kukatakan p-pada-p-pada Senpai."_

"_Mn, katakanlah!"_

"_A-Aku…A-A-Aku…S-Sebenarnya a-aku…a-aku m-menyukaimu, S-Senpai. A-Aku m-mengagumi di-dirimu yang kuat dan pantang menyerah. A-Aku me-menyukaimu N-Naruto-senpai…"_

"…"

"_Aku juga."_

"_E-EH?"_

"_Dirimu yang terlihat lemah membuatku ingin melindungimu."_

"_S-Senpai?"_

"_Karena itu mulai sekarang biarkan aku melindungimu. Percayakan hati dan tubuhmu hanya padaku!"_

"_H-Hati d-dan t-tubuhku…a-arigatou S-Senpai…A-Aishiteru…desu…"_

"_Senyumanmu manis sekali, Hinata."_

…

Tangan halus itu tak tergapai lagi. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah tubuh Hinata yang terdampar di kerasnya jalan. Iris _blue sapphire_ miliknya membesar saat ia menyadari kalau ia tidak bisa melindungi Hinata. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari menuju gadis lavender itu dan langsung memeluknya yang berlumuran darah.

"Bertahanlah Hinata! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"_Mou—yamete_…Naruto-_kun_. A-Aku…sudah…mencapai batasku…" Hinata menggapai pipi Naruto dengan tangannya yang berdarah membuat pria itu terhenti.

"Meskipun Naru takkan pernah bisa kugapai…aku akan selalu mencintai Naru. Bagiku Naru adalah kebahagiaan terbesarku. Bagiku kamu…adalah hidupku. Karena itu, Naru…teruslah hidup, untukku. Dan bahagialah bersama orang lain hanya untukku," pinta Hinata dengan lemah dan mulutnya pun terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Bicara apa kau? Hidupku hanya milikmu, mana mungkin aku memberikannya pada orang lain selain dirimu," balas Naruto dengan keras namun Hinata hanya tersenyum manis.

"Hidupku juga…hanya milik Naruto-_kun_. T-Terima ka_—_sih, se-selama ini Naru selalu melindungiku," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Melindungimu? Lalu kenapa aku membiarkanmu mati. Harusnya aku yang—"

"Ji-Jika Naru mencintaiku maka hargailah nyawamu," potong Hinata dan Naruto terdiam dan kemudian memeluk kembali gadis itu, tak disangka tetesan air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Naruto dan mengeratkan lagi pelukannya di leher Hinata.

"M-Meskipun Naru kuat, s-saat kamu lemah dan menangis membuatku juga…ingin melindungimu," lanjut Hinata dan Naruto pun tak tahan lagi sampai akhirnya ia terisak.

"_Sayonara_…Naruto-_senpai_. Carilah penggantiku yang baik—"

"BICARA APA KAU. SUDAH KUBILANG BAGIKU KAU TAK TERGANTIKAN!" teriak Naruto dan Hinata pun tersenyum tulus.

"Bagiku Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Dan hidupmu hanya untukku, begitupula hidupku hanya untukmu. Tak ada yang boleh berdiri di sampingku, berada di sisiku, selain dirimu…" lanjut Naruto.

"Se_—_nang…mendengar_—_nya…" ucap Hinata pelan dan akhirnya gadis lavender itu pun menutup iris _amethyst_ miliknya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan kalau genggaman gadis tercinta itu sudah lemah. Ia merasakan kalau Hinata mulai hilang. Ia ingin menangis tapi ia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan Hinata, karena Naruto ingin selalu jadi orang yang melindungi gadis itu.

'Kau sudah siap?' tanya Sasuke pada nurani gadis itu.

'Aku tidak bisa…pergi dengan tenang…bisakah kau permudah untukku? Sasuke?' pinta hati Hinata.

Sasuke mengabulkan permintaan Hinata atas kehendak-Nya. Sebuah mendung terkumpul dari awan-awan menghalangi cahaya. Tak berapa lama sekumpulan benda putih bermunculan dimana-mana, membuat semua orang di sana takjub memandanginya. Hawa dingin menyerang sekitar Jepang, karena kini Salju mulai kembali turun.

Naruto terdiam, ia tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi meski sebenarnya banyak orang panik melihat keadaan Hinata dan dia sendiri. Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah hati Hinata yang hangat kini mulai membeku. Puluhan butiran salju putih mulai memenuhi kepala pirangnya tapi ia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa melepas pelukannya dari Hinata.

Setelah memandangi pemandangan itu, Hinata tersadar selama ini Sasuke mengembalikannya bukan karena ingin ia merubah takdir Naruto untuk menghindarkannya dari maut tapi ia melakukannya agar Hinata bisa memenuhi takdirnya sendiri. Pada akhirnya…Takdir tidak dapat diubah. Tetapi meski begitu, Hinata tetap mencoba memegang teguh janjinya pada pria itu.

"Karena hidupku hanya untukmu…dan hidupmu hanya untukku, Naruto," ucap Hinata pelan sambil meneteskan air matanya yang kemudian tergambar sebagai sebutir salju.

…

…

**::THE END::**

_**A/N: **__Mohon review, kritik, dan sarannya yang senpai semua, Gyu harap kalian suka ficnya. Sankyuu udah mampir, Happy NaruHina Tragedy Days __minna-san! _Jaa- ^^/


End file.
